


Un figlio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pride [3]
Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Dancing, Dialogue, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Fare un figlio è sempre una pazzia.Scritta per il 𝗕.𝗧.𝗖. 𝗣𝗥𝗢𝗠𝗣𝗧 𝗟𝗜𝗦𝗧 di Better than Canon.Prompt: 13. « Facciamo un figlio! »« Tu sei pazzo. »
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Series: Pride [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712683
Kudos: 1





	Un figlio

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: To Death we Dance | Dark Macabre Waltz; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbpCvsnUdrU.

Un figlio

“Facciamo un figlio?” domandò lui, posandole una mano sul fianco, mentre con l’altra prendeva quella di lei nella propria.

“Siete forse impazzito?” chiese Elizabeth, mentre si lasciava guidare dai movimenti di lui. Iniziarono a danzare al centro della sala, seguendo la melodia ad archi dei musicisti. Alle pareti erano appesi ritratti dalle cornici d’oro che ritraevano facce anziane di nobili accigliati.

“Perché mai?” s’informò Darcy.

“Ai giorni nostri fare un foglio è una follia” rispose lei, mentre lui le faceva fare una giravolta. “Tra guerre e decadenza sarebbe un infelice”.

Darcy volteggiò insieme alla moglie, l’afferrò per i fianchi e la sollevò, facendola girare su di sé. “Lo è sempre stato, in realtà”.

“Allora siete proprio deciso?” approfondì Elizabeth.

Darcy sentenziò: “Come ero deciso a sposarvi, mia cara”.

“Se nascerà donna vi farà disperare, probabilmente avrà il mio carattere e il vostro orgoglio” borbottò Elizabeth, la sua grande e morbida gonna ondeggiava ai suoi movimenti.

“La follia sarà per colui che la sposerà in quel caso” rispose Darcy, il suo viso era illuminato dalle fiamme delle numerose candele.

“Allora, se questa è la vostra decisione definitiva, facciamolo” cedette Elizabeth.


End file.
